War and Ignominy
by RedMageXII
Summary: Rei and Minako are dreaming of one another and a powerful new enemy has fixated on Makoto. Yet, as Jupiter's power level soars and memories creep to the surface, it seems the senshi may know their opponents better than they think - and that the Silver Millennium has well and truly caught up with them. Ami/Makoto, Rei/Minako
1. Dreams

Hi there! I'm Red Mage and this is War and Ignominy, a Sailor Moon shoujo-ai. Regrettably I don't own Sailor Moon, or her band of merry generals, but I do like to intermittently drop them into peril and interfere with their love lives. In short, that's why this story exists. I hope you enjoy it and all feedback is duly appreciated.

* * *

**WAR AND IGNOMINY**

DREAMS

Rei burst awake, gasping into the blackness. She clutched at her racing heart, perturbed to discover she had somehow undone several buttons on her nightshirt in her sleep. A tremulous whimper she didn't like to think of as hers escaped her, and she put a hand over her mouth to quiet herself.

Her whole body was clammy, her pyjamas soaked to the touch, and she was excruciatingly aware of the heated, needful spot pulsing between her legs.

Rei didn't consider herself a particularly sexual person; she didn't make a habit of having erotic dreams and rarely thought about the act out of anything other than anatomical curiosity. Yet this was the third night in a row she had woken up this way: not just horny, not just flustered, but truly desperate to surrender to someone.

"Stop it," she muttered. "You're behaving like an animal." Huffing to herself, she ran a hand through sweaty black locks and tried to calm down.

In spite of their terrifyingly powerful affect on her, the details of the dreams evaded Rei the second she awoke. Her lover's voice would distort away from her and, no matter how frequently she met that intent gaze, she felt she was always looking at her from the corner of her eye.

Yet, in spite of this vagueness, Rei knew on a gut level that it was Minako. She just knew, with the same instinct and conviction she felt when an evil power was at work. Not that this was a surprise: after all, she had been attracted to Minako for a long time. Years of friendship had given way to a crush Rei didn't quite know what to do with, but she prided herself on her own self-discipline and was sure up until recently that had things under control. The sheer power of these fantasies, however, was overwhelming; she was starting to wonder quite seriously whether her hormones were becoming her master.

Rei gathered her thoughts. She had to find some practical way to deal with this. She resolved to get up even earlier for her morning meditation. Senshi business aside, she had always found peace of mind at the sacred flame before. However bothersome these thoughts were, she was sure she could curb them with enough concentration.

In the dark, Rei focused on slowing her breathing until her heartbeat returned to normal. She peeled off her pyjamas and grudgingly resigned herself to sleeping naked. Slumping back into bed, eyes to the ceiling, she willed the rest of the night to be entirely dreamless.

* * *

"Up again?"

Minako lay across the couch, her head resting on her heel of her palm. She smiled wearily, dark-rimmed eyes fixed on the TV. "This rerun won't watch itself, you know," she joked.

"It's almost three," Artemis chastised. A pregnant silence passed between them. Artemis was a pet and a father to Minako, and something about that combination granted Minako the ability to be wrenchingly honest with him. She opened her mouth to make one such admission, wondering even as her lips moved if she could actually say it.

"I'm afraid to go to sleep."

She felt his gaze upon her, loaded with so much concern it was palpable. "Mina..."

"I am," she said simply. The corners of her smile wavered. "She... haunts me, Artemis. It's so vivid now, it's like I can feel her. I wake up and look at my hands and I don't understand how I'm not touching her. And my memories from back then are getting clearer, too. If I wanted to, I could describe every scenario, every setting... every _position_ from beginning to end."

Even through his white fur Artemis blushed crimson. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather you didn't." He continued gently, "It'd be better for _you_ not to think about it, either, if you've really made your mind up. Are you sure it's what you want?"

Minako didn't answer him. Lazily she turned the volume up with the remote, listening to a news report she had already heard every night this week.

"_Astronomers around the world are thrilled to witness such an interesting planetary event. Not only are Venus and Mars in alignment, they are both the closest recorded distance they have ever been to Earth..."_

And the closest they've ever been to each other, Minako thought in frustration. She sighed. "No wonder I'm having flashbacks. I'm being flanked by our planets."

"Mina," Artemis said again, this time in expectation. He wanted her answer, she realised. She had indeed made her decision but it was a tough one to stick with. For months now the spectre of Rei's past had traced patterns along her skin, filled her with sensations she had never known in this life. It had been occasional in the beginning. Now it was a bombardment of pleasure moments, every night a battle with familiar temptations. These days she ached with it so much that she struggled to meet Rei's gaze and not blush.

Noticing a twinge in her neck, Minako sat up and tucked her legs beside her. She met Artemis's gaze, inclining her head in determination.

"This has to be the worst of it. If I can withstand this, I can carry on pretending."

She watched something flicker across his gaze. She knew he wanted to ask what was so good about pretending; that he was aware she was keeping something from him. However, this was one of those crosses Minako knew she should bear alone.

"Besides," she added. "It's not like Rei is interested in me. All I have to do is not do anything crazy."

"All you have to do?" Artemis said in jest.

Minako grinned and threw a cushion at him. As he fled back upstairs, Minako resigned herself to following him. She was losing enough sleep herself without him losing any worrying about her. She cast one more glance at the TV, hit the power button and reluctantly went back to her room.


	2. Strangers

Hi, everyone. Sorry for the slow update! Perhaps this chunky chapter will placate you. All feedback appreciated!

* * *

STRANGERS

Usagi found only Minako at their agreed meeting spot. Perched on one of the low walls surrounding the park, she was looking away from Usagi, eyeing passersby with a little too much interest.

"Hey, Minako-chan. What's up?"

Minako grinned at her.

"You're early," she said brightly. This wasn't quite the case – she was ten minutes late – but for Usagi ten minutes late was stretching the outmost limits of her timekeeping skills.

"You too," said Usagi. "How come?"

Minako pouted. "I didn't get my beauty sleep. By four-thirty I just gave up and got dressed. Good job, too – I was fidgeting so much I think Artemis was ready to kill me."

"That's not like you. Are you sick?"

Minako laughed a little too loudly. "I'm fine! Anyway, you're _super _early for you. And you were with your precious Mamo-chan this morning! What's your excuse?" She smiled deviously at her. "Did his landlord kick you out because you two made too much noise again?"

On reflection, ever telling Minako about that particular incident had been a mistake. Usagi flushed crimson. "I… That's not… It's not like that! We just play Sailor V very aggressively!"

"Sailor V, huh?" Minako mused. "Well, I could lend you the goggles if you want to get _really_ kinky, but I'd rather you got your own skirt…"

"Minako-chan!" Usagi barked, trying not to let her mind linger too much on Minako's offer. Then she sobered a little, eyeing Minako carefully. After all, for Minako to deflect this much was never good news. "Are you sure you're okay? And why are you looking over there? Are you waiting for someone?" She narrowed her eyes. "Or are you hiding from someone?"

"Of course not!" Minako said distractedly. "I'm on damage control."

"What do you mean?"

"Look what's happening at ten o'clock."

Usagi frowned in confusion. "Minako, it's eleven thirty, already."

"Not the time. The direction."

"Huh?"

Sighing in exasperation, Minako grabbed Usagi's odangoes and steered her head to the left. There was Ami, sat beside the fountain, a closed book balanced on her lap. She was talking closely with a good-looking boy Usagi thought she knew from somewhere. "Who's that?"

"Takeda Jyou from Class 2."

"That guy who's on the chess team and the kendo squad?"

"Yeah," Minako whispered conspiratorially. "He came over and started talking to her a little while ago."

"Wow!" Usagi squealed. "Ami-chan's totally getting hit on! So, what's the problem?"

"The problem is," Minako explained with an air of Minako-esque wisdom, "I have to get to Mako-chan before she sees them together."

Usagi tilted her head thoughtfully. "She is a little overprotective, I guess. But she'll be happy Ami's found someone."

Minako shot her a world-weary look. "Usagi-chan..."

"What?"

Minako sighed. "Never mind."

"No, not 'never mind'! What is it? Tell your princess!"

As if carrying it specifically to distract Usagi, Minako pulled a strawberry lollipop from her bag. She waved it in front of Usagi's nose. "The princess can have the secret or she can have the lollipop."

Usagi considered her options carefully. Then she snatched the lollipop from Minako's fingers, puffing out her cheeks in resignation. "Fine."

Minako smiled at her. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Mmkammun."

"Huh?"

Usagi took the lollipop out of her mouth with a smack of her lips.

"I said, 'incoming'," she repeated.

Minako's head snapped around so fast it was a wonder her neck didn't break. Noticing Makoto, she cursed and leapt up to intercept her. As she ran off, Rei appeared from the opposite direction. She cast a bemused glance at a waving Ami and her unusual choice of company but courteously returned the gesture as she passed.

Usagi grinned toothily at her, fully preparing to lecture Rei at length about the evils of tardiness. As she approached, however, Usagi noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

"Aw, not you too!"

Rei glared at her. "I just got here. What could I possibly have done to upset you?"

"Nothing! You just look like you haven't slept."

"You sleep enough for both of us!" Rei snapped. She flipped her hair dismissively, taking a seat beside her. "It's nothing. I just had a weird dream and it kept me up, that's all. Anyway, what do you mean, me too?"

"Minako hasn't been sleeping. I asked her about it, but she wouldn't tell me anything."

Rei frowned, regarding Minako's back where she negotiated with Makoto. "She looks spry enough to me."

"That's because she's Minako," Usagi said, smiling sadly. "She's good at hiding it when something's bothering her. What was your dream, anyway?"

For a moment Rei didn't seem to hear the question, wrapped up in her thoughts. Then her eyes refocused on Usagi. "Excuse me?"

"Your dream. What was it about?"

"Oh... I forgot," Rei murmured, waving her off. Usagi was about to press harder when Rei nodded towards Ami. "What's going on over there, anyway?"

"Well…" Usagi leaned closer and whispered wickedly as if it were the juiciest secret she had ever heard. "Ami has a new boyfriend."

Rei's jaw went slack. "What?! How the hell did I miss that?"

"He's from school. Minako said he just came over and started talking to her."

"And he asked her out?"

"Well, not yet, but he looks like he might."

"How's Mako-chan taking it?"

Usagi frowned. "Why does everybody keep asking about Mako-chan?! I'm sure she doesn't like Jyou-kun that way!"

Rei stared at her. "You're... you're kidding, right?"

"What?"

Rei huffed. "Forget it."

* * *

When she saw Minako barrelling towards her, Makoto's initial reaction had been to hold up a hand in greeting. Looking past her to locate the rest of her friends, however, her eyes locked on the handsome young man hanging all over Ami. "Who the f-"

"Easy, Mako-chan!" Minako said, putting herself between her tank and her tactician. "He's not bothering her, so you can't punch him."

Mako frowned indignantly at her. "Why would I punch him? I was just going to... I don't know..."

"Scare him off your target?" Minako asked knowingly. Makoto resented the word 'target' but she could admit Minako was right about her intentions; they weren't exactly rational.

Presently Minako put a hand on her arm, fixing her with her best morale-boosting expression, and gestured to the wall where Usagi and Rei were talking. "Come and sit down with us. If you want to watch Jyou like a hawk, that's fine. Just don't go in buns glazing, okay?"

"I think you mean, 'guns blazing', and you're one to talk," Makoto grumbled. She dropped her aggressive stance but the tension in her muscles remained. As Minako ushered her towards the others Makoto watched the pair carefully, trying hard to analyse Ami's movements around this guy. Gesturing emphatically, he seemed to be making a joke of some kind. Ami laughed, a dainty hand rushing to cover her mouth.

Makoto felt sick to her stomach. "Do you think she likes him?" she asked worriedly.

Minako smiled reassuringly, urging her away. "I think she's Ami: completely oblivious to it."

"I don't know if that's good or bad," Makoto murmured.

She took a seat on the far side of the wall with a clear view of Ami, shoulders hunched like a giant in an invisible tepee. Picking at her fingernails distractedly, she watched Ami laugh at more of this Jyou's antics and felt her dread take root.

She knew this would happen one day. Up to now Ami's lack of interest in romance had allowed Makoto to get along without facing it. Now, however, it was happening right in front of her: Ami was starting to attract male attention. Absentmindedly Makoto accepted a lollipop from Minako and put it to her lips.

Ami and Jyou. Jyou and Ami. Jyou would introduce her to people as his girlfriend and Ami would bow politely and say, "Nice to meet you," with that adorable awkward look on her face.

And they'd talk about – Makoto squinted at the title of the textbook Jyou held – _physics_ together, and play chess, and do all that other stuff Makoto couldn't do with her. And then he'd propose, and they'd get married and have wonderful super-smart kids. They'd settle down in a nice area, whilst Makoto lived in the gutter, and Makoto would be drowning her sorrows over not having Ami for herself until the end of her ridiculously long life.

Makoto stewed over this notion, biting completely through her lollipop in disgruntlement.

"You shouldn't do that, Mako-chan! It's bad for your teeth," put in Usagi.

Rei snorted. "If you were really concerned about tooth decay, you'd stop shovelling sugar into your face like there won't be any in Crystal Tokyo."

Usagi gasped. "There won't be sugar in Crystal Tokyo?" she asked, watery-eyed.

"Of course there will, Usagi-chan," said Minako gently. She wrapped an arm around Usagi's shoulder and patted it sympathetically. "Don't pay any attention to that awful Rei-chan. She's a terrible influence."

"_I'm_ a bad influence?"

Makoto rolled her eyes at her friends and went back to torturing herself.

Or maybe not. Jyou had apparently made a wrong move somewhere because Ami was holding up a hand and shaking her head in embarrassment. Jyou slumped in apparent dejection and one of his friends immediately jumped in, wrapping a soon-to-be-detached arm around Ami's waist.

* * *

It was rare for Ami to feel mentally ill-equipped for something, but right now she was more than a little out of her depth. By all means Jyou asking her for a date had been a nice surprise. After all, aside from Urawa no-one had ever really approached her in that way before. Nonetheless, years of soul-searching had led Ami to conclude that getting to know any man better would not result in a blossoming romance, so she had let Jyou down as gently as she could.

This had not gone quite as well as she had hoped. Whilst Jyou himself had graciously let the issue slide, it became quite apparent that his friends were falling over themselves to try their luck with her. Utterly baffled by their sudden interest, Ami strongly suspected there was a wager on whose offer the school brainiac would accept.

Even if Ami hadn't been a lesbian she could say with some certainty that she wouldn't have dated either of these boys. Matsuda Akira was leaning over her as if personal boundaries were merely a myth and Tachigawa Daisuke from Class 3 now had a hand resting on her hip.

"Oi, Mizuno-san, you've totally crushed him!"

Ami blushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause any offence. Jyou-san's very nice, but I'm just not interested in him that way."

Daisuke snorted. "Don't make excuses for him. He's not man enough and he knows it. You should get to know me better, Mizuno-san. I'm your type, right?"

"Well, I-"

He blinked. "We can make out in the library if that's more your place."

To Ami's dismay, Daisuke seemed to genuinely think this was a winning proposal. She stood to excuse herself from their company but Akira presumed to stand nose to nose with her, hands stuffed into his pockets. Ami backed up as far as she could, the undersides of her knees grazing marble.

"Mizuno-san, I run track. Why don't you watch me practise sometime?"

"I'm sure you're great at track, Matsuda-san, but I just-"

"What's the matter?" He frowned. "Too good for us?"

"She's kind of a snob, huh," put in Daisuke. "A bookworm like her should be grateful for the attention."

"It's not her fault she has standards."

Behind his head, Ami laid eyes on the towering form of Makoto. She resisted the urge to grin at the boys' expressions. "Shit, it's Kino-san."

Makoto's frown was deep, arms folded in an overt display of menace. "I'd let her go if I were you."

"Mind your own business!" snapped Daisuke. "Anyway, Mizuno's a tease. She led Jyou on for half an hour then said she wasn't interested!"

Ami sought out Makoto's eyes. "We talked about a book," she said calmly. "As friends."

"Guys, come on!" said Jyou. He offered her an apologetic look, hands up in a gesture of truce. "She has a right to say no. Let's not do this."

Akira pointed at himself with an upturned thumb. "She can't say no to me! I'm the track star!"

"I told you, she's stuck up," insisted Daisuke. He scowled at Ami. "She thinks she's better than us because she cheats on tests, but she's just a desperate little loser. She just hangs onto Aino-san and Tsukino-san because she's a frigid, friendless bi-"

Makoto punched him clean in the solar plexus and he hit the floor.

"Mako-chan!" Ami blurted. She appreciated Makoto's protective streak but she didn't want to get her drawn into a fight. She glanced at Daisuke, expecting him to retaliate, but to her surprise he stayed down, groaning and clutching his stomach.

"Ami-chan's a million times better than you," Makoto growled.

"It's okay, Mako-chan." She was used to hurtful comments from peers and barely even acknowledged them these days. She was about to explain this to Makoto to cool her off when a bored male voice interrupted them.

"Excuse me," he grumbled. Turning to the new arrival, Ami's blood ran cold. Akira had brought over a police officer. "This young man says you just assaulted his friend."

Akira nodded emphatically. "We were talking to Mizuno-san and _she_ just went for him."

"I didn't go for anyone! You wouldn't leave her alone!" countered Makoto.

The policeman adjusted the brim of his hat. He glanced from Daisuke to Makoto, obviously trying to make up his mind between their stories. Then he held out a hand for Daisuke and pulled him to his feet. He eyed Makoto dubiously. "Miss, if you hit this young man and he wants to press charges, I'll have to take you down to the station and call your parents."

"She _did_ hit me! And I _do_ want to press charges," Daisuke said.

"Daisuke!" groaned Jyou.

Ami panicked. Makoto had had enough trouble with the authorities in the past. She wouldn't come out of this well – and if they were waiting for Makoto's parents' input, she might not even get out before school tomorrow. She tried to think of something, anything, to get Makoto off the hook. Then somebody beat her to it.

"What are you talking about?" a female voice called. "She didn't even touch you."

A girl about the same age as them walked over, hands on her hips in annoyance. She was Makoto's height with a severe face, sharp green eyes peering from beneath a cascade of wild blonde curls. In a black karate gi with gold stitching, she was obviously affiliated with a local dojo, though Ami didn't recognise the uniform at all.

The stranger addressed the police officer. "I apologise for interrupting, sir, but I saw everything. These boys were bothering her friend but she didn't hit the guy. Not that I know how she restrained herself," she added disdainfully. "He just keeled over on the floor and started crying wolf."

The officer eyed Makoto. "Is this true?"

"Y-yes!" squeaked Ami without thinking. Makoto nodded dumbly.

The officer grunted. He turned to the boys. "It's not good for a man to make up stories like that. Settle your differences appropriately in future."

Bowing to the girls curtly, he began to walk away. The dismay was plain on Akira's face. "But... sir! Sir!"

Daisuke scowled, clutching his stomach and standing. "Let's just go. I'll get you for this, Kino!"

"I'd like to see you try," smirked the stranger. Daisuke glared at her, then stormed off with Jyou and Akira in tow.

Ami smiled with relief. She turned to the new arrival. "Thank you for your help," she said earnestly.

To her surprise, however, the girl offered her nothing but a passing glance. Instead she addressed Makoto specifically. "Morino Niki."

Makoto blinked, apparently stunned. "Kino Makoto."

Niki grinned broadly. "You seem like a very interesting person, Kino-san. I have an appointment to keep, but with any luck I'll run into you again someday." With that, Niki turned on her heel and walked away. "Another time," she called back.

Ami stared after her, somewhat stunned herself. Then Minako's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Hey!"

She had appeared beside them, Rei and Usagi hot on her heels.

"Was that a police officer? Are you two okay?" asked Usagi warily.

"We're fine," said Ami. "Just a little misunderstanding with Matsuda-san and Tachigawa-san."

"Urgh, those idiots?" Minako wrinkled her nose. "Must have happened pretty fast; we didn't see anything until that girl came over."

Rei stared out in the direction she had gone. "Who was she, anyway? Do you know her?"

Ami shook her head. "Not at all," she murmured, "but she lied to get Makoto out of trouble."

"Really? And she's never even met her? Isn't that a little strange?" asked Usagi. "Good, but strange?"

"She was a little unusual," Ami said softly. She waited for Makoto to respond to that but heard nothing. When she looked at her, she saw Makoto staring in the direction Niki had gone, a curious smile playing across her lips.


	3. Head Rush

Third instalment. If there are typos, rest assured I will fix them soon. Thank you for reading and for your lovely reviews!

* * *

HEAD RUSH

"Do something about it!"

That's what Minako hissed at her. She had yanked Makoto back from Usagi and Ami as they walked.

"About what?" Makoto griped. Truthfully her mind had been somewhere else – more specifically, on her saviour, Morino Niki – and being accosted with all the usual force of Minako on a mission had jarred her straight out of her thoughts. Besides which she could feel Rei's gaze boring right into the side of her face; it was making her self-conscious.

"Who do you think?" Rei said lowly. She glanced meaningfully at the back of Ami's head.

"You know?" It was a miracle Makoto kept to a whisper. She whirled on Minako. "You said you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"She didn't have to," said Rei gently. "You're about as subtle as you've ever been."

"So do something about it," Minako said again.

"I can't! Why would she be attracted to _me_?"

"Why wouldn't she?" Minako demanded. "She knows you're a good person, Mako-chan. She's fought side by side with you for years."

"So have you!" said Makoto. "Are _you_ attracted to me?"

"I think that's beside the point," snapped Rei.

"Fine. You don't know how she feels, but you won't find out unless you talk to her," said Minako. "You love her, right? Why fight it? If you have a shot, you should take it."

Artemis cleared his throat and frowned at Minako. Presumably he thought she was overstepping her bounds. Makoto was inclined to agree with him: it was way more complicated than that. If Makoto knew for sure that Ami returned her feelings she would do plenty about it, thank you very much. She just couldn't gamble their friendship when she didn't know. Not that Ami would have any problem with Makoto's confession – ever the sensitive scientist, Ami would be so sweet to her about it – but it would still change their relationship, and the thought of that terrified Makoto.

At any rate, she doubted her heart would withstand the rejection. She could be kicked to the curb by dirtbags a hundred times over and get back on her feet, but she couldn't bear the thought of Ami's gentle apology for not reciprocating. Her offer of distance and time to heal.

Her well-meaning, platonic support.

Minako had apparently noted Artemis's expression. She backed off considerably. "I'm just saying you should think about it."

"I wouldn't go that far," said Rei. She was looking straight ahead, apparently lost in thought. "You're seeing her tonight, aren't you? Maybe you should look closer, try to figure out how she feels."

* * *

Miho's bob was blue-white and uneven. She was sat in the tree opposite the apartment, turning a device over in her hands. The others said it was ugly – the strange and unappealing lovechild of a handgun and a camcorder – but Miho was proud of what she had created. Besides, they could insult it all they liked: the plan couldn't go ahead at all without it. Pointing it at the window, she put her eye to the scope, waiting for her quarry to come back into sight.

A sound no-one else could possibly hear and she set it back on her knee in frustration. Irises of burnt orange rolled at the presence of another.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Kayoko stuck out like a sore thumb in Japan. Her bottomless black eyes, flecked with glittering amber, were creepier on this planet. Plus, at five feet eight inches, she was even taller than the girl they were targeting.

Kayoko only smirked. "I was told to watch you."

"Yeah. I bet," Miho drawled. She looked through the crosshairs again. "If you're staying, be quiet. I need to concentrate."

The smirk didn't falter. "Of course. I'm just _dying_ to hear your 'I told you so'."

* * *

"After you."

Ami smiled and stepped over the threshold to Makoto's apartment. Makoto came up behind her, close enough that Ami could smell her perfume, and took Ami's coat and bag. She hung them on a clothes hook beside the door.

"Do you mind if I start cooking now? I'm starving," said Makoto.

Acutely aware she needed to answer, Ami fought to recompose herself. "That's fine, Mako-chan. I'm hungry myself."

Ami's visits had become a ritual. Makoto knew all too well that Ami would live on sandwiches if left to her own devices so, whenever she knew Ami's mother was working, she would invite her over for dinner.

Ami made sure, one way or another, that Makoto knew if her mother was working.

"Thank you, Mako-chan." She used to let shyness trip her up but Makoto had trained her out of that. Without politeness to fall back on, Ami instead devoted her energy to being as helpful to Mako-chan as she could be in a kitchen environment. She chopped vegetables and took out pots and pans, she laid the table and, through it all, she would steal glances at Makoto, watching those skilled hands and the captivating line of her jaw.

It was ridiculous, really. Makoto was completely boy crazy. In fact, she was most attracted to boys who would hurt her. As such, sweet and reliable Ami stood, statistically speaking, barely any chance of being sexually attractive to her. In spite of knowing all this, however, Ami couldn't help but be near her. She helped Makoto with homework. She typed up Makoto's notes when she was ill and nursed her battle wounds. She was a shoulder. She was company.

She was slicing her finger instead of the carrot. Blood dripped onto the chopping board.

"Mako-chan," Ami said evenly, "do you have a first aid kit?"

"What?" There was the sound of a spoon being dropped into the saucepan. "Ami!"

"It's not deep. I just need to clean it up."

Makoto reached into one of the high cupboards and pulled a band aid from a cardboard packet. Mutely, she took Ami's hand between her own and applied it, smoothing it over firmly with her thumb. Ami blushed.

"Be careful," Makoto joked softly. "At this rate you won't be able to use chopsticks."

"That would be devastating. Not to mention rude," smiled Ami. "And I've already contaminated your poor chopping board."

"Tell me about it. You're the rudest guest I've ever entertained." At that moment, Makoto seemed to notice she was still holding onto Ami's hand and released it. She picked up the chopping board with one-handed and dropped it into the sink before turning her attention back to the saucepan.

Dinner passed quickly. Makoto joked about Minako's exploits in geography and Ami worried over Usagi's latest test score. When they finished, Makoto stood, stretching her long arms over her head. "Right! Make yourself at home, Ami-chan," she said, nodding towards the couch. "I'll make some tea. What would you like to drink?"

Ami stood from her chair, but she made no move for the couch. The events of this morning had been playing on her mind and she felt something needed to be said.

"Mako-chan, wait."

"Mm?"

"We didn't get a chance to talk about what happened this morning. Things could have gotten serious if it wasn't for Morino-san."

"Niki, right?" Makoto's eyes lit up. Then she seemed to remember herself and frowned thoughtfully. "It's not appropriate to just call her Niki, is it? But I feel like I should. Is that weird?"

Yes, it is, Ami wanted to say, but didn't. Makoto had been talking about Morino Niki intermittently all day and a petty corner of Ami's mind was bothered by it. She ignored the question and persisted.

"Mako-chan, things could have been much worse for you. I'm very grateful to you for being the sort of person who would stand up for me like that, but I'm used to a few unfriendly remarks. It would hurt me far more if… if you ended up in trouble for my sake."

Makoto shrugged, smiling awkwardly. "I don't mind getting into trouble for you."

Ami blushed. She smiled coyly and, somewhere inside herself, summoned the nerve. "In that case… do you mind staying _out of it_ for me?"

Makoto eyes widened. An emotion not unlike hope crossed her face. She took a step forward. "Ami…"

Then something changed. Makoto turned pale, staring at Ami in what Ami could only describe as abject horror. She started to tremble and, when she spoke, her voice was quiet and shaky. Painfully vulnerable. "How did you…?"

"How did I what?" Ami asked. Makoto backed away, but she looked so unsteady that Ami rushed forward and grabbed her wrists, sitting her back down on the dining chair. "Mako-chan? Mako-chan, how did I what?"

She gazed into Makoto's eyes carefully. Then, just as suddenly, Makoto seemed to snap out of it. She blinked dazedly.

"Didn't you…" She looked unsure. "What happened?"

"You said my name. Then you became confused," said Ami, pushing down her panic. Upon hearing her answer, Makoto visibly relaxed. Yet she looked different somehow, almost weary. Ami's brow creased in concern. "I think I should stay over tonight. I'll call my mother so she doesn't-"

"That's okay," said Makoto. She grinned sheepishly. "I think I just stood up too fast."

Ami placed the back of her hand against Makoto's forehead. "But you seemed to be…"

"I'm fine, really," Makoto said quickly. "I'll be better once I've had some rest."

Ami hesitated. Something wasn't right. She dropped her hand to her side. "Perhaps you're anaemic," she thought aloud, though she wasn't comfortable with her diagnosis. Still, if Makoto was this unwilling to be fussed over, pressing harder wouldn't get Ami anywhere. "Try and eat some more red meat this week. I'll come over tomorrow morning. And if it happens again, Mako-chan, please call me."

Makoto managed a smile. The corners were tight. "Thanks, Ami-chan."

* * *

Miho smirked victoriously. Barking a laugh, she lowered the device once more. "Gotcha."


	4. Recon

That awkward moment when you look at your notes and realise you've given one of your antagonists the wrong name, haha! Don't worry, it doesn't affect you guys, just deflates my ego by 40%. Serves me right for trying to be a smarty-pants. Some Rei/Minako in this chapter. I must congratulate them: they have forced me to change the rating of this story to an M. Thanks for reviewing, everyone, and enjoy!

* * *

RECON

In her dreams, there were hands on her wrists. Minako's teeth clamped down on her shoulder and Rei tore her away, slamming her against the dresser. If there was a messier, more violent path to the bed Rei couldn't envision it. Her shirt was half off, and Minako yanked the remaining buttons so hard that Rei heard one clatter where it ricocheted against the floor.

Rei kissed her hard, her fingers pressed into Minako's throat. Minako reached inside Rei's grasp and broke it with a sharp sweep of her hands. Biting Rei's lip and tugging at her clothes, she pulled her towards the four-poster bed. Rei tried her best to push Minako first, and the excess momentum sent them careening onto the sheets. Rei didn't even bother to finish undressing her, just reached up the hem of Minako's skirt until Minako bucked from her touch. Moans so sweet that they branded themselves in Rei's memory. Then Rei found herself pinned down.

"Your turn," Minako giggled breathlessly.

They moved in a gasping, panting rhythm for aeons. She dragged her nails down Minako's back; miles away, in her own room, Minako whimpered and arched in response. Yet Rei couldn't possibly know that. All she knew was this dream, was Minako's fingers blowing out all her senses. A stirring deep inside and she clawed at Mina, screamed at her. Begged her.

"Mina!"

* * *

Rei padded brusquely down the hallway, making a sharp left into the fire room. She said she would meditate, so she would meditate. It was 3:30 in the morning, but she would meditate Minako so far out of her mind she would _never_ find her way back.

As she knelt, Rei felt her legs threaten to give out. Or perhaps, she conceded nervously, she could at least get her to knock first.

She closed her eyes. Emptied her racing mind. Minutes passed with nothing but the sound of flickering, and Rei felt the fire scald Minako's touch from her skin. As always the flame could calm her. She was still there, whispering wicked ideas into Rei's now far too active imagination, but it was better than nothing. She stayed like that so long that she lost track of time, basking in the glow and relative peace.

Then there was a flash of lightning and Rei's mind's eye sharpened. Through the fire she saw a thunderbolt arc across a stormy sky; the roar of the sacred flame exploded into thunder. Clouds smothered the moon and another lightning bolt forked out across four spires. A mist shrouded Rei's vision but she forced herself to pierce it. The spires were gone, in their place a wide stretch of cordoned off parkland.

That was it. The flames ate away at the image until it was nothing, and Rei was now very much awake. She sat back, her mind searching. What did it mean? The place she recognised, at least; she had seen it yesterday at the park, though she couldn't imagine what was special about it.

Should she investigate it right now, however? The vision had come for a reason, but whatever the prediction it was clearly not to be realised tonight. A storm? Rei wished, given her already sleepless nights, but there was nothing of the sort. The air was as oppressively humid as it had been since summer began, and the weather forecasters had not indicated a break in the air pressure anytime soon.

All the same, it was her first vision since Galaxia. It would be irresponsible to just sit on it, even for a few hours; was there ever a time an early recon wasn't a good idea?

Of course, there was never a time flying solo for a recon had won any prudence prizes. Rei went back to her room. It was an absurd time to wake anyone, really. Then that feeling came back again, the one she had run from, a sweet dread building in the pit of her stomach. Her skin tingled at just the thought of her, but she composed herself.

"Hello?" On the tiny screen, Minako looked somewhat flustered. She was lying back on her pillow, bed hair pooled around her head, apparently holding the communicator at arm's length above her. Rei supposed she had woken her after all.

"Hi. Sorry, I didn't think you'd be asleep."

Minako turned the communicator so Rei could see her alarm clock. "Rei, it's 4:15."

"Usagi said you weren't sleeping well."

Minako giggled wearily. "It's fine. What's up?"

"I had a vision."

"Really?" The background shifted as Minako sat up. "Of what?"

"I don't exactly know. But whatever it was, it has something to do with the park. Can you come out?"

"Late night recon? You bet!" The tone was teasing, but Rei knew it was a cover. Minako, least of any of them, wanted another fight to save the world.

Minako disappeared from the screen again, whispering, presumably, to Artemis. Then she was back. "Meet me here in half an hour."

* * *

Rei threw on clothes and met Minako ten minutes early. When Minako emerged, closing the door with feather-light softness behind her, she was wearing a pale blue bomber jacket over a white v-neck and jeans. A baseball cap adorned her head.

"Why a jacket? Do you know how warm it is?" Rei flicked the top of the cap. "And why that?"

Minako winked. "It's a disguise!"

"So dressing like a hypothermic fashion victim is incognito? Besides, we already _have_ a disguise – one with short sleeves."

"And a nice breeze where it counts, right?" said Minako, drawing a line on her thigh where she approximated their senshi skirts cut off.

"Minako." Rei looked away from her, glad the long shadows could cover her blush.

Minako gasped loudly. "Did she just reject me?" she demanded of the already lightening sky, the back of one hand splayed across her forehead in a stricken pose.

"Keep it down!" Rei hissed. "It's not even five!"

They were at the park soon enough. The area Rei sought had indeed been blocked off; it was near the forest on the far side, secluded in a corner where it wouldn't be an eyesore. As they approached, Rei felt the question threaten to explode from her lips. It was all well and good telling Makoto to do it, but following her own advice was proving harder than she had anticipated. Even trying to form the words was causing her heart to pound unreasonably quickly, besides which seizing a good moment in amongst Minako's constant chatter was a huge task in itself.

Her dreams made it distinctly worse – it had been some time since she had been alone with Minako at night, and her exhaustion was making this whole situation seem like another inappropriate fantasy. She half-expected Minako to drag her into the bushes, and that then she would wake up an utter mess in her own bed again – for _real_ this time.

Rei pushed the thought of that down forcefully, asking herself quite seriously what was wrong with her. It wasn't just the dreams: she was becoming more aware of Minako's presence in general. She was lulled by her breathing as they walked side by side and, when her tired brain drifted from what Minako was saying, she still listened to the lilt of her voice.

It had never been like this. Rei had felt an attraction to Minako, yes, but it had always been slight – and perfectly understandable. After all, Minako was extremely attractive – when had the _extremely _found its way in there? she mused – and they were extremely close. She had never expected anything from it, just found herself appreciating the soft profile of her face every once in a while, or noticing how brightly that cascade of hair shone in the sunlight. She never truly, fully acknowledged that those moments meant anything. It had been tolerable. It had been manageable, and how had these ridiculous fantasies even started? How had she become so… confused?

Minako had finally stopped talking. There was nothing for it. Rei cleared her throat. "So, you've been having bad dreams?"

Minako looked at her, apparently clueless. "Huh?"

"After what Usagi said, I thought perhaps..."

"Oh. No, nothing like that!" Minako laughed, waving her off. Rei felt a surge of disappointment and promptly snuffed it out. "I've just been on the coffee. I got a little addicted to late night TV when I realised they show some British dramas I used to watch in England, and now I'm hooked again. The price of being so cultured!"

Rei raised an eyebrow. "They're soap operas, Minako, not renaissance paintings."

"Beauty is in the ears of he who laughs last."

Rei sighed. "I don't know where to begin, so I'm not going to start at all."

They continued down the path a few more steps, a silence Rei used to find comfortable now ringing in her ears. She cleared her throat nervously and peered sidelong at Minako, attempting to gauge her reaction.

"So... no dreams?" she asked carefully. Why was she even asking? What was wrong with her?

"Nope. No dreams," Minako confirmed easily. She glanced at Rei, curiosity in her gaze. "Why? Are you having any?"

"No. No, I…" Rei said. "I was just… wondering."

Minako looked at her strangely for a moment. "Right."

Rei whipped her gaze from Minako, red as a beetroot from her poor recovery. Her attention fell on the scene before her and she pinched a section of Minako's jacket sleeve to hold her back.

"This is the place," she said. A circle of metal fencing encased a green field. A poster for construction works and a sign about wearing hard hats onsite were clipped to one of the poles. Minako regarded it thoughtfully. "Isn't this the site of the summer ice rink they're building?" Minako said.

"Summer ice rink? Really?" Rei's eyebrows rose a fraction. "I haven't heard anything about that."

Minako nodded. "They did a special report on the late night news."

Rei's eyes narrowed. "I thought you were up watching soap operas?"

Something flashed in Minako's eyes. She laughed loudly and walked ahead a few paces. "There's a break for the news, Rei-chan! Anyway, let's investigate."

It was Rei's turn to be suspicious. "Let's," she said dubiously, following behind.

They cut under a gap in the fence and scoured the clearing, but there was no sign of anything unusual. Rei didn't sense anything amiss, either. It was just a field, waiting patiently for the Tokyo authorities to dig it up and turn it into some new gimmick. After half an hour of close inspection Minako and Rei gave up, climbing back out and taking a seat on a nearby bench as the stream of suited-up commuters gathered momentum.

"Well," Minako sighed, stretching her arms above her head, "it doesn't seem like there's anything here. We'll just have to stay on the alert. And you can't guess anything about this enemy at all?"

Rei shook her head. "Aside from this place the whole vision was just symbolism – and a lightning strike isn't exactly the most original bad omen in the book." Rei leant forward a little, hands on her thighs. These nights were catching up with her. Minako looked as bad; without her make-up the bags under her eyes were plain to see. She poked Rei's cheek.

"Don't look so serious," she grinned. In her tiredness, her eyes glinted with a slightly more manic calibre of mischief. "We'll figure it out. For now, let's just focus on what's important: cheerleading for Haruka!"

"Oh. That's right." Rei was so out of sorts that she had completely forgotten about the race in three weeks' time. She needed sleep. Unbroken sleep. Fighting to stay awake, even out in public, she wasn't as surprised as she should have been to feel Minako's head fall against her shoulder. She didn't even tense up. It was a welcome feeling and Rei, wilting, leant her cheek against the top of Minako's head. She had removed the baseball cap, Rei noted, and her hair was ever so slightly damp. Had she really bothered to shower so early?

Rei closed her eyes. This was more peaceful than meditation.


End file.
